


Forgotten Sensations

by Angel63b



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), danandphil - Fandom, danhowell - Fandom, phillester - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phanfiction, Romance, thefantasticfoursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel63b/pseuds/Angel63b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought in my 24 years of life, that I was be here sitting next to my best friend, being urged by my other best friends to kiss him. Of course that best friend being Phil Lester, and my other best friends being PJ Liguori and Chris Kendall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first phanfiction I've ever written :) This idea had been bugging me for a while and I finally got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy it, it was really fun to write. Happy reading! :D  
> ~~~~~~~~  
> The only warning I have is a total of 2 curses, (to fit in with Dan's personality) or 3? Is bloody hell a curse? Lol

****I never thought in my 24 years of life, that I was be here sitting next to my best friend, being urged by my other best friends to kiss him. Of course that best friend being Phil Lester, and my other best friends being PJ Liguori and Chris Kendall

~~~~~~~~~

 

PJ invited us over his apartment after we finished filming Oscars Hotel. He showed us around town, we had some cheeky nandos for dinner, and now we're back at his place, just lounging around and thinking of things we could possibly do to make our lives more exciting. "What about Twister, it was really fun when we played it." Phil suggested. "Dude, 1. We just ate, 2. I don't feel like throwing up this evening, and 3. I REALLY don't feel like having my face next to Chris's crouch again." I replied. At that Chris smirked "oh don't deny you loved it." Everyone chuckled and I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "Well, while you all think of something we can do, I'll go and get us some drinks, yeah? Pj offered while shifted to his knees to stand up. "I'll come with you" Chris insisted, using PJ's shoulders as support to stand up. "knowing you, you'll probably give us Capri Sun or some shit. We've all had a long day and we worked hard, unwinding is a must." Chris pulled Pj up by his elbows and dragged him into the kitchen while me and Phil just stared at them, both confused and a little skeptical. It was only 8:30, so I know it's going to be a looong night. I just don't know what to expect, you never do with Chris. "This is going to be an interesting night" Phil sighed and looked over to me. I chuckled agreeing with him, "It's always interesting when Chris is around."

~~~~~~~~~

A couple of beers and shots of tequila later, we were pretty tipsy, or at least I was. I don't get drunk that often but when I do, I always regret it in the morning. But Chris is right, I've worked hard all day and I just need to relax. Which is what I tell myself every time i get drunk, but that's not the point. I was sat on the floor, and Chris,PJ, and Phil were all sat on the couch above me, I was sitting between Chris and Phil. We were all laughing over the time I got drunk at the Playlist Live after party and started to dance with Tyler Oakley, in all our drunken glory. "Oh god, I had a massive headache and oh so much regret the morning after." I mumbled between my fingers which were currently hiding my face from the cringe worthy memory. "Good thing I filmed everything." Phil gasped still laughing. "WHAT?!" I stared wide-eyed at him, disbelieving. "KIDDINGLY! I'm just joking Dan!" Now everyone was laughing harder than ever. "My god Phil, you almost gave me a heart attack" I laughed putting my hand over my heart for emphasis. Once all of the laughter died down, Chris spoke up. "HEY, I have an idea for what we can do." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What Chris?" PJ looked at him apprehensively. "We should play gay chicken!" Phil and I stared at him wide eyed while PJ groaned out "noo Chris". "Oh come on! It's not like we're gonna have a foursome, which I'm sure would be fantastic" we all groaned at that inappropriate pun "it's just kissing."

Yeah that's the problem, it's kissing, I would be kissing one of my best friends...Phil possibly being one of them. It's not like I haven't thought about it before, I know it wouldn't be horrible to kiss him. I mean...us...kissing....is Phil a good kisser? I wonder....NO DAN STOP, you're just friends, that's it, he probably doesn't even want to kiss me anyway. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I felt somebody staring at me. I tilted my head up and saw Phil staring at me, confusion written all over his face. He was studying me, almost like he was just trying to figure out what I'm thinking. He quickly looked away when I caught him, turning towards PJ and Chris bickering. He cut into the argument, "I don't think that would be a bad idea, I mean it's just a kiss, and we could make a bet or something. Like whoever loses has to let the winner post whatever he wants on his Twitter." "See! Phil thinks we should!" Chris slurred out. PJ sighed and looked over to me "what do you think Dan?" they all turned their attention to me, like what ever my opinion was would be the decision. I stayed silent for a couple of seconds thinking this over. It's just kissing right? I mean nothing bad could come out of this. I'll just imagine whoever I kiss is Meghan Fox or something. Yeah! That's what I'll do. But what if I do end up kissing Phil? But he seems to be okay with it since he wants to play. Oh bloody hell....why not. "Okay, seems like it could be fun?" I answered sounding like I was trying to convince myself of this. I saw Phil smile out of the corner of my eye and it made my heart pound, why is he smiling? Does he want to kiss me too? Wait...too? Do I want to kiss Phil? My best friend of 6 years....oh what did I get myself into.

~~~~~~~~~~

We were all currently sitting in a circle, writing our names on a piece of paper to put in a hat. PJ and Phil were whispering to each other across from me and Chris. I was curious as to what they were saying, but I just looked down at the paper I was holding not wanting to be nosy. We put our names in the hat and Chris and Phil changed places, Phil now sitting next to me. I looked over at him, "everything alright?" "Yeah, everything is great." He smiled at me. Now I was really nervous. "The rules of the game are: whoever's name you pick from the hat, you have to kiss them, whoever pulls away first loses. The winner has to post whatever they want onto the loser's Twitter." PJ explained. "Who goes first?" Chris asked cheerily. As soon as Chris asked, Phil blurted out "Me!...I mean uh, I'll go first." Is he blushing? What the fuck is going on.

He dipped his hand in the hat and started to unfold the piece of paper. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that everyone could hear my heart beating. It's literally going super saiyan. Is he going to get my name? Am I going to kiss him? Do I even want to? He look at the piece of paper and his expression fell. Is it me? Does he not want to kiss me? I don't think I'm THAT bad of a kisser. "I got PJ." PJ's head shot up in surprise. "What do you mean?" Chris asked equally as surprised. Why is everyone so shocked? Chris took the paper from him and looked at it, his expression blank, then his face lit up, "Oh silly Phil! That says Dan, his handwriting is so sloppy it looks like PJ, but it's Dan. I guess you too are gonna kiss!" Um rude, my handwriting isn't--WAIT WHAT. I looked over at Phil nervously and saw he was already looking at me. "You don't have to if you d-don't want to, I-I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything..." He stuttered sounding nervous. "Yes he does!" Chris blurted out, his voice rising in pitch. PJ elbowed him in the ribs, which earned a groan from him. I looked back at Phil who was now looking down at his hands. I might never get a chance like this again, this is an excuse to kiss him. I've never felt this way before about him until now....actually...that's a lie.

When we first met, I had butterflies and goosebumps and all those other animals all at once. I just blamed it on me not really having a best friend like him before, I thought I was excited that I was finally seeing him in real life, and not just behind a screen. We used to be so close, not that we aren't now, but now it's different. We used to joke about dating, we used to cuddle and tell each other I love you all the time. And then there was that kiss on the Manchester Eye....the point is that it's not like that anymore. YouTube got in the way and I didn't want anyone to think we were dating because I was afraid of the hate and judgement, I couldn't give any less of a shit now, but it was a big deal back then. I internally sighed, we could be dating right now if I wasn't so scared. I surprised myself with my thoughts. I guess I really do like Phil...like like him.

I squared my body in his direction and watched as he lifted his head up looking at me skeptically. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I smiled with a newfound confidence. He looked surprised, but turned so his body was facing me. We both leaned in slowly, I was anticipating the moment in which our lips would meet, what would it feel like? What would happen after this? Do I tell him how I feel? Does he even feel the same way? Fuck... Phil stopped leaning in halfway through and I was confused, but then I realized he probably wanted me to lean in the rest of the way to make sure I truly wanted this, which I did, god did I want this. I leaned in, and saw Phil in a whole new perspective. I saw that he had a couple of freckles on his lower left cheek. His eyes are so blue as well, I know they're blue, but up close they are BLUE. His breathe smelled like alcohol, but I know for a fact that we both have sobered up considerably...which made me a little scared for what will happen after this. Our lips joined together. I totally forgot what it was like to kiss him, and boy was it a mistake to forget. The feeling of kissing Phil is just indescribable. His lips were a little chapped, but smooth. Just overall perfect. Our lips moved in-sync, not one of us trying to pull away. My hands held his in the space between our laps. The kiss was slow and sweet, nothing too passionate or rushed, there are other people in the room after all. He moved one of his hands from my grasp and caressed my cheek, I smiled into the kiss, which he mirrored. I don't even know how long we've been kissing, but I didn't want this moment to end. Ever. A few seconds later, we both here a loud clank and jump away from each other startled. Phil did that cute yelp/squeal that he always does when he gets scared. We looked up and saw Chris with two pans in his hand, and PJ covering his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh. "WE FINALLY GOT YOU TWO TOGETHER. Nice plan Phil. Ahhh sweet victory" Chris fist pumped with the pans still in his hands. I glared at both of them, then I looked over at Phil, "What does he mean by 'plan' Phil?" He was blushing profusely.

"Well...you see..." Phil started, but Chris interrupted him "Phil has had the hots for you for a loonnngg time, but of course you were too blind to see. After I suggested we play gay chicken, Phil thought it would be the perfect way to confess his love to you" he put his hand over his heart dramatically, and continued, "so he told PJ to take your name and put it in a spot where he'll know where it is." Pj continued "but I guess I put my name in the spot instead...so he picked mine." "But I thought my 'handwriting was sloppy'" I mimicked Chris's voice. They both chuckled "I lied" his grin rose. I looked over at Phil, whose cheeks were stained with red. "You actually planned this?" I smirked at him. "I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I just couldn't hide my feelings from you anymore" he took my hand in his, now I was the one blushing. "So...what does this make us?" I questioned looking into his blue eyes, which has specks of green and gold. Just so beautiful. **He's** so beautiful. "I don't know honestly...I've wanted this for so long and now that it's happened, I don't know what to do. Honestly, I didn't really expect this plan to work." He chuckled shyly, looking down and fiddling with his hands. I tilted his chin up so we were staring at each others eyes. "Be my boyfriend." I blurted out without even thinking. His face started to glow. He was smiling from his eyes to his kissable lips, which made me smile equally as much. "Of course" he giggled out, he leaned in to kiss me again. We both smiled into the kiss. After a couple of seconds, we heard PJ and Chris clear their throats and we pulled away looking at them. Chris spoke up "Well boys, I think this calls for a celebration. Shots anyone?" We all shouted

"NO". 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that little fluffy one shot. Comment telling me your thoughts :3 Leave a request too :)


End file.
